Wolfgang.txt
DialogueDrumlinDiner |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001069C5 |before= |response=''{this is said after the line "Whoa, whoa, easy there scavver. This doesn't involve you." / Stern}'' I thought I told you this isn't any of your concern. |after=Player Default: Looks like you got some trouble. I could help. |abxy=A}} |topic=001069C9 |before= |response=''{Stern}'' We had a deal, Trudy! Hand over the goods. You owe us! |after=Trudy: I ain't giving you poison-shilling chem pushers anything! Do you know what that junk has done to my boy? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001069C6 |trow=2 |before=Trudy: I ain't giving you poison-shilling chem pushers anything! Do you know what that junk has done to my boy? |response=''{Stern}'' He bought them fair and square, Trudy! Ain't our fault if he's strung out. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=32 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Now don't make me come in there and shoot up that little trading post of yours! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00106C0A |before= |response=''{player is walking away from you / Stern}'' That's right. Walk away. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001069C4 |before=Player Default: Looks like you got some trouble. I could help. |response=''{Puzzled}'' Help? What you some kind of hired gun? Or maybe you can talk some sense into Trudy over there. |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001069C3 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: You stop waving that gun in my face, or it's gonna involve me. |response=''{intimidated, outgunned / Afraid}'' Okay, okay, just take it easy. We'll lower our weapons, all right? Just don't do anything crazy. |after=Player Default: Looks like you got some trouble. I could help. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: You stop waving that gun in my face, or it's gonna involve me. |response=''{intimidated, outgunned / Afraid}'' Just keep calm, all right? |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Here. That's everything I have. |after=Player Default: Looks like you got some trouble. I could help. |abxy=B2b}} |before=Player Default: You stop waving that gun in my face, or it's gonna involve me. |response=''{intimidated, outgunned, mutter the last sentence to yourself / Afraid}'' You gotta be kidding me!? *sigh* Fine. We'll leave. Just my goddamn luck. |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: You stop waving that gun in my face, or it's gonna involve me. |response=''{Angry}'' That's it. You're dead! |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=B4a}} |topic=001069C2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm calling it right here. This world can officially bite my ass. |response=''{Friendly}'' Hey, we all got problems, all right? I'm just trying to collect on what's owed to me. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' Don't suppose you feel like helping us out? Could use an extra gun, or maybe you talk some sense into Trudy over there? |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=001069C1 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What's going on here? |response=''{Irritated}'' It's a simple business dispute, got it? Trudy's sitting on a pile of goods that she owes me. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I tried reasoning with her, but it looks like I gotta take what's mine by force. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Wanna make some easy money? Help me out. I could use another gun. Or maybe you think you can talk some sense into her? |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=001069BC |trow=5 |before= |response=''{player is wearing power armor / Irritated}'' Whoa, whoa, easy there Mister Power Armor. This doesn't involve you. |after=Player Default: Looks like you got some trouble. I could help. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{player is wearing power armor / Irritated}'' Whoa, whoa, easy there Miss Power Armor. This doesn't involve you. |after=Player Default: Looks like you got some trouble. I could help. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{player is wearing a vault suit / Irritated}'' Whoa, whoa, easy there Vault Boy. This doesn't involve you. |after=Player Default: Looks like you got some trouble. I could help. |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{player is wearing a vault suit / Irritated}'' Whoa, whoa, easy there Vault Girl. This doesn't involve you. |after=Player Default: Looks like you got some trouble. I could help. |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{player approaches from the street after hearing your argument with Trudy, you're naturally suspicious of him / Irritated}'' Whoa, whoa, easy there scavver. This doesn't involve you. |after=Player Default: Looks like you got some trouble. I could help. |abxy=A5a}} |topic=001069BB |before=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |response=Appreciate it. If things go sideways we'll back you up. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001069BA |before=Player Default: Lock and load. Let's do this. |response=''{Happy}'' That's what I wanted to hear! Let's tear this place apart. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001069B9 |trow=7 |before=Player Default: If I help, I expect to get paid. |response=''{player previously strong-armed money out of you / Irritated}'' And I'd love to pay you, but you took all my money, remember? We'll work something out when this is over. |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: If I help, I expect to get paid. |response=''{player previously strong-armed money out of you / Irritated}'' You took it all, remember? No. Come back to me when this is settled, then maybe we work something out. |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: If I help, I expect to get paid. |response=All right. I was gonna pay you 100 caps, but why don't we make it 125? |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: If I help, I expect to get paid. |response=Okay, okay, 150 caps. |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: If I help, I expect to get paid. |response=I'll make it 200 caps, but that's it. Any higher, and I might as well go home. |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: If I help, I expect to get paid. |response=''{player failed to negotiate / Stern}'' I'm not here to haggle. You'll get whatever I feel like giving you, got it? Now what's it gonna be? |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=X6a}} |before=Player Default: If I help, I expect to get paid. |response=''{Stern}'' Yeah, you do that. |after= |abxy=X7a}} |topic=001069B8 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Who's Trudy? |response=''{mocking / Conspiratorial}'' See that diner right in front of us? Trudy owns the place. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' She's converted it into a small shop. I sell her chems, she gives me caps and parts I need. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' And when her son Patrick had his eighteenth birthday, I might have sold him some Jet. Then some more. Then a lot more. Now he's in debt. |after=Player Default: Sounds like the family should pay what they owe you. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: Who's Trudy? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Look, I deal in chems. You know, medicine? Kind of useful out in these parts. Stimpaks can patch up your wounds in seconds. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Not to mention all the fun stuff. I got that too. You help me out, and we can do business. Trust me. I'm a good friend to have. |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=Y2b}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=001069B2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Sounds like the family should pay what they owe you. |response=''{Happy}'' That's what I'm saying! Finally someone who gets it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You gonna help us out? |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001069B1 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Scumbag. You made him an addict. |response=''{emphasize "product" each time, you're repeating for emphasis / Irritated}'' Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before. Look, he wanted a product, I sold him a product. And I expect to get paid for my product. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Now you gonna help us out or what? |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=001069B0 |before=Player Default: Looks to me like they shouldn't have bought that Jet, and you shouldn't have sold it to them. |response=''{Irritated}'' Yeah, well, hindsight's a bitch, and I'm holding the leash. Now you gonna help us out, or what? |after=Player Default: I'll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001069AF |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Jet? What's Jet? |response=''{Friendly}'' It's my top seller. Gives you a high like you wouldn't believe. My customers swear it makes them faster. Always take a huff before a fight. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' I guess Patrick was looking to get from under his momma's skirts and be like the tough guys, so he bought some. And once you're on it, why stop? |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Now I've sold that boy a lot of my Jet, and I expect someone to make good on his promises that I'd get paid. |after=Player Default: Sounds like the family should pay what they owe you. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |topic=00106BFF |before=Trudy: You hear that, Wolfgang? You'll get your damn money, but I better not catch you selling chems to my boy again. |response=''{shouting, she's inside the building / Amused}'' Fine by me, Trudy. Your son's broke as shit, anyhow. |after=Trudy: All right, crisis is over. If you're here to trade, step up to the counter. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=001069C5 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{player helped you kill Trudy / Amused}'' Too bad about Trudy, but the upside is we got a new location for the chem business! Here. For you. Now, what can I get our first customer? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player helped you kill Trudy / Happy}'' We get paid, and I don't even gotta shoot nobody. Good job. Here. Now how about I show you all the pick-me-ups I have on offer? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Thanks for helping us out with Trudy. You did good. Now, let's talk business. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Got the itch? I can hook you up. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Got plenty of chems to sell. Strictly medicinal. He he he. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Need some chems? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=00106CB5 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=You got needs, I got product. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=I got stuff that'll blow your mind. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Remember. Moderation. He he he. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=00106CB4 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What kind of chems do you sell, anyway? |response=''{Amused}'' Whatever I can get a hold of. Jet's popular. Gives you a rush when you need it, like when you need to hurt somebody. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Stimpaks are like gold, of course. Everyone's bound to get hurt and need fixin' sometime. And I always try to carry RadAway for obvious reasons. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Just pick something up. Have a taste. Best way to get to know the product. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=001069C5 |before= |response=''{heading out after being strong-armed by the player}'' I'm leaving, all right? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=001939EB |before= |response=''{shouting, about to start shooting}'' You crossed the wrong man! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00106C09 |trow=2 |before= |response=You take care of Trudy, I'll make it worth your while. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I don't care how you do it. I just want my money. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files